Born To Be a Lady
by AsianBunny
Summary: A tomboyish runaway is the missing heir to the famous MISAKI Group. However grace is not one of her characteristics. So she is sent to etiquette school for a major transformation. But with love and her parent's expectations, how much can she handle? Will she truly be a lady worthy of both?
1. From Rags Back to Riches

**Me: This tenth story is dedicated to RockyBlue DanxRuno's birthday! Hope you got a lot of presents sweetie!**

**These are the Keys to this story**

*******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** = Time skip

***~*~*****= Start and end of flash backs **

**{~X~} = Swap locations**

**Bold = Emphasis on words**

_Italics _**= Speaking their thoughts to themselves **

**Runo: What the heck is wrong with the summary?**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Runo: Lady? Love? What type of story is this?!**

**Julie: Probably one that turns you into um, I don't know, a proper lady?**

**Runo: I'm fine the way I am!**

**Alice: Oh it's just a story**

**Me: Yes, one that I hope you guys don't find boring since this was rushed in like a day. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: From Rags Back to Riches**

**No one's POV**

_Huff… huff… huff…_

"I think she went that way. Everyone split up and search the perimeter!" A man in a black suit, matching aviator glasses, and a clear earpiece set in his right ear commanded to several others in the exact same outfit.

_Huff… huff… huff…_

They all nodded and divided up through the alleys of Wardington City. Each one assigned to search for a specific girl.

_Huff… huff… huff…_

One of those bodyguards looked behind a grimy old dumpster, but once again found nothing. He was about to report back to his superior when he noticed a flash of blue passing by at light speed at the end of the lane.

His eyes widened as he knew exactly what it was. The guard ran off in that direction while activating his communicator. "I think I found her, off the side towards the main road!"

_Huff… huff… huff…_

A breathless hooded figure ran though street after street, hiding from the people that were chasing her. _How long do they keep this up?_ She thought aggravatingly while skidding past another corner of an alley, only to end up at a dead end. "Dammit!" She seethed to herself.

A lock of her bright blue hair managed to come loose behind her pale yellow hoodie, but fixing it was the least of her problems. In seconds she zipped back to where she came from, hoping it wasn't too late to escape from them… again…

"There she is!" One of the suit clad men alerted. Soon several others came, blocking the only way out for her to run from.

The girl started to back away while her teeth grinded against one another on annoyance.

She took off back to the brick wall that went nowhere, despite the fact it was inevitable she couldn't win this fight.

Just before the shadowed person could make it to the end, two guards grabbed her arms and spun her around. Their head leader then pulled off her hood, while in the process of releasing her blue head of hair, a mess from the weeks of not bathing and in disarray from the strength at which he pulled her jacket.

Her expression was utter hatred as she glared up at the man that wore a victorious smile on his face.

He pulled out a black cell phone and speed dialled a number. Once to repetitive tone ceased he said, "We found her. Shall we bring her back home?" He asked while stealing a glimpse from the defeated girl hanging her head in shame.

On the other end, she managed to hear a familiar male voice say, "Yes. It's been a while since we've seen our daughter." With that, the called ended.

The bodyguard nodded and put the phone back into a hidden pocket inside his blazer. He motioned his hand upwards and the pair holding on the girl understood as they started to drag her out of the alleyway and into a white limousine.

They pushed her inside and hastily shut the door. Before she could try and get out, the vehicle already started moving.

She groaned and slouched back in the cream leather patented seats. "Not again…" She stared out into the busy city, although everything looked bleak to her. The blue haired girl sighed and examined the same limo she used to time and time again.

**It** was even bleaker being inside than out.

**{~X~}**

"Six weeks. That's a new record for you,"

A woman dressed in fancy clothing and pearls stated as she and her husband sat across from the girl covered in filth from living in the streets for so long.

She looked down at the table set that laid the most expensive china and gourmet teacakes.

It was the same place she knew before. Same mansion, same Victorian styled interior, and the same parents she wanted to get away from.

"Runo, when are you going to stop running?" Her father asked in concern for his daughter. She shot a stone cold stare at him with her emerald green eyes. "When you stop trying to find me," The blunette answered as she crossed her arms and slumped down on the beige, gold embroidered couch.

Her parents shared a look with each other and nodded, understanding the agreement they made when Runo disappeared the last time. Her mother started off by saying, "Honey, we've decided that you can't just run off whenever you like to anymore…" But Runo stayed silent and did not flinch at what she said. _It's the same speech over and over again. You never do anything about it anyway._

"So we've decided," She continued, "To send you to St Lumina Academy, a school for learning manners and etiquette." This made the blunette shoot up from her seat with her eyes wide in anger. "What!" She screamed to the two of them. Even the servants behind her were shocked for a moment and they hardly ever moved unless told so by their masters.

Her father tried to calm her down by moving his arms in a downwards motion. "Look we know this is harsh, but it's what's best for you," When he had said those words it made the ratty clothed girl blow her gasket. "**You** want what's best for **me**? You barely have enough time to sit down and lecture me! So who are you to say to know what's best for me?" Her parents were about to retaliate but Runo wouldn't let them.

She stormed out of the room with the butlers opening up the doors for her as she said grumpily "I'm going to my room…"

Her mother and father watched her leave with worried expressions. They both stared down into their laps in silence. "She's still just a child Saki. Don't let her words bother you." Tatsuo said reassuringly, although it was doing little to help. His wife weakly smiled as she laid a hand on top of his "Right… We know what's best for her… don't we?"

**{~X~}**

By the time Runo returned to the confinement of her bedroom, she screamed into the pillow on her queen sized bed, kicking her legs as well to let out her frustration.

It was both a mix of what her parents just told her, and to what that had done to her room while she had been gone.

The walls that were once obsidian black were now ebony white. The posters that she stuck up were torn down. They covers of her bed had turned from a faded sunny yellow, her favourite colour, into a sky blue lace, too girly for her liking. And what blew that over the top was her walk in closet, now filled with frilly dresses and heels instead of her hoodies and sneakers.

Once the blunette found the will to stop screaming, she turned her head to the side and just stared at the large window by the end of her room. She seemed so unanimated now even though her family spat that put in all her energy into was not that long ago.

In her head she thought about running away for the… who knows how many times it's been, let's just say a lot. But in her heart, she wanted to stay. Not because of the flashy car, not because of the sweet dessert she can eat, but because…

Because…

There was a blank. What was holding her back from leaving again? The fact she was financial stable? The many things she had in her possession? The countless servant's that waited on her hand and foot?

_No, those aren't it either._ Runo thought as she sighed into her pillow, one she found highly uncomfortable.

But before she could figure out what made the doubt to stay in her heart, her eyes slowly closed to a shut.

And for the rest of the night, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Once Runo's eyes slowly opened after twelve straight hours of sleep, she screamed.

She wasn't in the threshold of her bedroom; she was in the one lace she hated to be.

"How many times do I have to tell you, that I **hate** travelling by helicopter?!" The blunette yelled over the engine to her parents, who seemed very peaceful as they drank their tea. While all Runo could do was hold on the seatbelt crossed over her body, hoping that they'd land safely. She even disregarded the cream dress she was wearing that looked like an upgraded version of a school uniform as she was so scared.

The sleeves were long and so was the neckline. There was a large red bow tied around her neck and a pair of black shoes on her feet. But the most annoying part of her transformation was the white tights and the fact she had yellow ribbons tied to her pigtails, that and the fact it was all lined in some frilly fabric.

In the back of her head she wondered how they did all this when she was asleep, but was still too busy screaming her head off to question her parents.

After what felt like an eternity on the flying death trap, Runo made a beeline for the door once it touched ground. She found herself lying on the grass of a wide open field, but was too preoccupied calming down to see the many buildings sprawled out across the area.

Unlike herself, her parents exited out gracefully and with pride as they greeted someone that Runo was a student as they were quite short.

Their blond hair and blue eyes that hid behind a pair of red rimmed glasses told her that he was foreign, but she couldn't pinpoint his origin.

Not bothering to make a warm welcome, Runo just continued to lay there in the sun. But the warm rays were short lived when three distinct figures shadowed over her, making her more irritated that she already was.

"Runo, this is Marucho," Saki presented motioning to the short boy. Runo simply stared at him. It wasn't a glare, but he could tell it didn't have any friendly intentions. "He's the Headmaster at St Lumina." This made the blunette jump up on her feet in shock. "This shrimp is the principle?!" She yelled incredulously.

Marucho cringed at the volume of her voice, that and the fact he felt somewhat insulted. Nevertheless he put on a winning smile. "Ah miss Misaki. Welcome to our Academy," He held out a hand for her to shake, but Runo only gave a questioning look at it, which made him pull back. "In any case, classes begin in," The blond paused to check the time on his high tech watch. "Fifteen minutes, you'd better hurry."

The blunette's eyes doubled in size when she heard that. "Don't I get to take my stuff to my room or something? Why the hell do I have to go to class on my first day?" Her mother gave her a stern look, which made Runo only dial it down by a fraction.

Marucho let out a small strained laugh. "You have been admitted late within the semester, so you'll have to make it up by attending classes immediately if you want to graduate." Runo groaned aggravatingly. "I didn't even want to come here in the first place!" She screamed so loud that birds in the campus forest got startled and flew from the brush of leaves. "Just expel me know and get it over with." she said in a softer tone.

The red glassed boy sighed before pushing his lens up. The glare from it made Runo suspicious for some reason.

"I apologise for my brashness but," The blond snapped his fingers and out of thin air, two Lumina security guards appeared on both sides of Runo and grabbed her arms. "Not again!" she groaned attempting to squirm out of their grip as she was now lifted off the ground.

With an innocent expression, the Headmaster commanded them to take Runo to her classroom, with her screaming all the way before she got tired and let them carry her.

"Let me assure you that we'll turn your daughter into a fitting heir for the MISAKI Group." Marucho assured turning back to the worrying parents.

They gave each other hesitant looks while Marucho stayed in his calm and happy nature.

The two nodded to each other before looking desperately at the small boy and said, "Please take care of her."

**{~X~}**

"Let me go! Let me go!" Runo ordered after gaining back the will to fight, mainly when they entered the castle like structure

And just as they halted in front of a set out double oak wood doors did the guards finally heed her words. They dropped her on the stone cold white Italian marble floor, causing the blunette to yelp in pain. "Give me some warning will ya," she said rubbing her bruised knees.

When Runo finally got up she stared at the doorway for a certain amount of time before turning back to the guards who hadn't left the scene. She jerked a thumb in its direction while crossing her arms. "There's no way I'm going in ther-" But before she had the chance to protest, the pair shoved her in and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell!" Runo screeched banging her fists on the doors. It took her several moments to notice the murmuring from behind. She froze and stiffly turned around to see some kids around her age, all dressed up in the clothes that she was wearing, save for the boys who were in a black and lilac themed uniform.

_Crap, people._ Runo thought, pushing her back so hard on the door that the golden handle practically jabbed the side of her ribs. She didn't like the way they were all side staring at her while at the same time whispering to the person beside them. Runo tried to jimmy the handle but it was sadly stuck. Or the fact that security was still outside and was keeping an eye on the doors.

Giving up on escaping by the entrance, Runo groaned and ripped out the ribbons in her hair, dropping them on the ground before stomping on them like bugs. She knew the other students were watching her, but the green eyed girl didn't care. "What are you looking at?!" she yelled, making the whole class jump back. By now the blunette's voice was beginning to grow weary. She didn't know how much more she could take before the physical violence starts.

"All right class are we ready to go?"

Everyone's eyes looked upwards, as did Runo's. She hadn't noticed the set of staircases on both sides of the doorway leading up to what appeared to be a small library.

A girl with silver hair contrasting her dark tanned skin giggled as she slid down the rail and landed perfectly on the floor. "Today we'll be going over French Cuisine. So get you aprons and let's start cooking!" The midnight blue orbed girl cheered pumping her fist in the air. The others followed in tow.

_She's in the same uniform, and looks like my age. Why is she acting like the teacher?_ Runo wondered with a tilt of her head.

"Julie, it French Literature not Cuisine," The students attention went back up the stairs to see another girl with fiery orange hair hugging a set of hardcover books. She gracefully made her way down the stairs, each step as silent as it is at night.

"Oops, right," The silver said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Well then the macaroons will have to wait! Ready to get your French on Alice?" The chocolate brown eyed girl giggled behind her hand. "Of course,"

The two then got to the front of the room where the whiteboard was and took one of the plush single seats set on the higher platform while the others went to their desks, all except Runo.

When everyone dispersed, it left the blunette in the centre, where the two girls finally noticed her presence.

"You must be our new the student, Runo Misaki right?" The redhead said placing the book she had with her on the small glass table between her and the tanned girl. Whispers began to spread once again among the students, mainly having to do with the potential heir of the MISAKI Corporation being in their class. It was one of the wealthiest groups after all. But they would have never have thought that the successor would be so… rough…

Runo hesitantly nodded. "Yeah I guess… who are you?" The duo smiled and shared a look at each other before standing up.

"I'm Julie Makimoto, heiress to Makimoto Fashions." The one with shiny white hair declared. Runo then turned to the other for her brief profile. "Alice Gehabich, my grandfather is the head of the Russian Mafia." To this the blunette's eyes widened. That was not her first impression of this Alice girl at all.

"Well then," Runo began brushing off the dust from her dress, "Since that's done I'll be on my way." This time she headed for the window, but once again was stopped. "What about the lesson? This is your first class is it not?" Alice asked.

"Well the teachers not here yet so if I'm not here then technically no," Runo proceeded to unlatch the hook of the window but paused when the class started laughing. She turned back to them, mainly Julie and Alice for an answer.

"Um Runo, didn't anybody tell you?" The silver head said with an amused raised brow. When Runo stayed silent the tanned girl took that as a no, so she continued. "Here at Lumina, the students are the one who teach."

She blinked stupidly at them, her head filling up with things wrong with this school that she couldn't bother to sort out.

_Dammit, Mom, Dad, what school did you sent me to?_ Runo let out a bitter laugh. _Do you really think this is the best way to change me?_

Now hearing this new piece of information, she put on a smile and closed the window before twirling around to face her new classmates. And in the most not believable enthusiastic tone she said, "I can't wait to become a lady here."

_Or mess this place up so bad there's no way they'd want to make me their successor._

* * *

**Me: Don't worry if this was uneventful, I'll make it interesting later on. The other characters will arrive in chapters soon to be written**

**Runo: Translation: in a couple of months**

**Me: I'm working on it! Laziness is a horrible disease!**

**Julie: One that you haven't got cured, probably now and forever**

**Me: You're supposed to be a lady in this story, so act like it!**

**Julie: Oh my sincerest apologies. Please disregard my atrocious behaviour**

**Me: Okay no need to go that far -_-" Anyway please review and adios amigos! Yep, random moment right there XP**

* * *

**XOXO AsianBunny**


	2. MBP

_**So I have been thinking of where I was headed with this story, but I decided to let things flow. I want this to be original and so far I have one idea that seems to be incorporated into several other stories, which is why I am going scour all sources of creativity to generate a new outcome for this plot. Look forward to it.**_

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**am3-chan: Of course there is! Their one of my favourite couples as well as the reason I started writing Bakugan fics X)**_

_**Guest: Oh thank you so much :) Despite the vague penname I'll assume you're a new reviewer, which makes my happy X)**_

_**RockyBlue DanxRuno: Okay sweetie, I hope I can make this a funny story. I'm funnier in person though XP **_

_**EmpressPyrus: Thanks for the encouragement, and yes I am updating! I do kind of have writers block. I feel like I was more imaginative when I began writing, but now I feel the world is big and small at the same time. The things I found easy are looking hard even though I was good at them. So I hope I can get all those ideas back :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: MBP**

_**No One**_

Alice and Julie sat stiffly at their large shared antique desk. Runo smiled at them from the single seat before them. It was ever so fake and sweet that the two really couldn't say anything comfortably. They both averted their eyes from the blue-haired girl to the items in front of them.

Alice stared wearily at the stack of bills. It nearly reached the top of her head. Julie's brow twitched as she flitted through her pile of student complaints. She wondered when the last time they used paper to make these documents were. Usually they had electronic pads for these purposes. But apparently _somebody_ hacked into the school server and created a massive meltdown. Julie wondered how Runo got so smart at computers.

"So Miss Runo," Alice began quite cautiously, her petite hand hovering over her stack. "I know you've been here for only three days, but um…" She didn't know how to phrase things the way they were at this moment. Both she and Julie debated on whether it was a good idea volunteering for the principal's assistants position for this month.

"What Alice is trying to say," Julie intervened with an outfaced palm, "is that we've never have incidents like these." Her fingers counted down on the number of accidents that she was already aware of. "Broken windows, graffiti tagged lockers, flooding the dining hall, and those are just the average ones." Julie shivered at the thought of the other episodes caused by the heiress.

Runo grazed her perfectly straight teeth with her tongue as she examined her nails with disinterest. "So, can you expel me now? I have other matters to attend to." _Next plan: trash MISAKI headquarters in Tokyo._

"I'm sorry Miss Runo," Runo's head lifted to see Alice's apologetic expression to match her words. "But we were informed from Mr Marukura that you are granted immunity as a student. This means that expelling you is out of the question." The two girls swallowed a breath when they heard Runo's throat growl. Her eyes looked as if she had the intent to kill.

The silver head tilted over to Alice as she guardedly kept her eyes on Runo. "Maybe we should initiate the stage earlier," Julie whispered, her eyes not once leaving Runo's furious face. Alice leaned over as well. "I'm not sure. I don't think she's ready for something like that." Julie bit her lip. "She needs a chaperone! And since half the security guards are all in the school hospital she's bound to do something worse than…" She picked the complaint on the top her pile and read off it, "'setting the Olympic pool on fire.'" Alice gave her a questioning look. Julie shrugged, accompanied by an exasperated sigh. "I-I don't know. I just… don't..."

Slamming the piece of paper on the desk set a resonating sound to echo around the room. "In any case, considering all the finances you have cost the school, your parents are expected to fill in the bill, which I'm sure isn't a problem." Runo rolled her eyes. Like she could care any less about the money; she could pave over the entire school with a jacked wreaking ball and there would be enough cash to rebuild it.

"As well as the compensation, we will be adding another period in your schedule," Alice said, taking out something from the draw of the desk. "But since you haven't taken any of your other classes, consider this one the only one you have to attend for the moment." Runo felt somewhat better hearing that she wasn't obligated to go to her lessons, even though she never went in the first place.

Runo took the envelope out of Alice's outstretched hand lazily. She read her name in her head written in Alice's perfectly cursive letters. "Fine," she breathed. "But don't expect me to go to this every time." Julie waved a hand freely in the air. "Oh, this is a special class. There isn't a specific location where you have to go to so I'm sure you'll do fine." Runo was about to question what kind of class isn't in a certain place, but became a little suspicious at the small bead of sweat trailing down her neck. Runo held her tongue and didn't ask anything further. When it came to things where people don't tell her something, she'd rather not find out. It was easier that way.

"Oh, look at the time," Alice said, glancing at the old grandfather clack behind her. "I have to get to my MBP. He's probably waiting for me." The redhead stood up from her seat and respectfully pushed the chair in under the desk.

The MISAKI successor's brow scrunched up. "'MBP'? What's that?" Runo questioned puzzlingly. She long ago gave up understanding the school and its weird variety of students, teachings and campus assets, but she still spoke her mind when the little details about it sprouted up.

Alice smiled as she grabbed her white leather shoulder satchel hanging off a hook on the side of the desk. She held the handle gingerly with both bands in front of her. "MBP stands for Marriage Bonding Partner," she explained. "It's a special course parents assign to their children when they are looking for a suitable spouse for them. Being from this school, all attending students have a remarkable lineage."

Runo let her disgusted expression show liberally. It wasn't directed at Alice, but the thought of being forced the love someone because it was planned sickened her. And least of all marriages never work out between them. Never.

Alice understood her aversion of the concept, but nevertheless smiled. "You get used to it," she said. Runo caught that her voice went down a tone, but didn't say anything. "It's the best for my family. I would never marry someone my grandfather didn't approve of." It seemed like she wanted so say more, but as Alice checked the time on the clock once again, she hurryingly apologised for her hasty leave and curtsied to Runo.

She curtly waved to Julie as well before leaving. The tanned heiress returned the gesture, but only more dramatized and called out before the doors closed to a shut, "Tell Klaus he's not getting his golf cart back!" Julie glimpsed at Runo as she said that, to which she smiled.

Runo thought back to third period yesterday and wondered how exactly she got that cart up that maple tree.

_**Runo**_

"Why do you keep following me, Julie?"

I sighed as I trudged through the botanical gardens of the school. I felt like a puppy on a walk in the park with the way Julie keeps on stalking me. I was held in that office for what felt like forever until I'd dealt with all the paperwork for all the damages I had done. Not that I regret any of it.

"With your track record I can't let you out of my sight until your new lessons begin," she said cheerfully, almost skipping along the cobblestone paths. Her happy attitude was like the opposite of my personality. I couldn't tell it was comforting or irritating to know that.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. Now it seemed like_ I_ was following _her_. The letter Alice gave me crunched in the pocket of my skirt. It was probably crinkled up by now. I thought about opening it to find out what "lessons" exactly I was supposed to be taking, but decided it was too much of a hassle.

As I was thinking I had lost Julie in a flurry of tropical plant foliage. I swear this school knows no bounds of diversity. I was literally just walking next to a bush of roses. I turned around and checked. _Yep, there they are._ Twisting back I half closed my eyes and sighed yet again. This school was more like a resort than an academy. But I guess that's what you get for going to a rich kids institute.

"Thanks for teaching me those self-defence moves,"

That was Alice's voice.

It was coming from that large palm tree in the centre of the tropical division of the gardens. I instinctively made my way there, but the second I saw Alice and who she was with, I felt my wrist being tugged. Next thing I knew I was in a ditch on my side with Julie looking through a peephole of orchid stems.

"What the hell was that fo-" I grumbled through her palm. I hated it when people cut me off. I peeled her hand off my face and was about to yell even louder when Julie shushed me. She hasn't even looked at me since she dragged my down this hole.

I raised an eyebrow at her concentrative face. I moved over to see what she was looking at and saw Alice with a guy holding her left hand.

He bent down and kissed it gently. Alice's cheeks flared up to a pink that made people wearing blush envious. She smiled and the guy left.

I stood there clueless for a second before Julie practically jumped thought the bushes and landed her upper body on the path section of the garden. Her legs dangled over the ditch. That reminded me I was still in a dirt trench of some sort.

Finding a vine above my head, I used it to haul myself up until I was on the footpath again, just in time to see Julie up beside Alice, jumping like she had an invisible skipping rope.

"So, have you decided yet?" Julie squealed. She obviously had asked this question before. Alice shook her head with a tight smile. "You know that's not my choice," she said, causing the silver head to roll her eyes overdramatically. "Yeah, yeah, I get _that_ part, but I meant your personal preference. Which one do you like better on a romantic level, Klaus or Shun?" She splayed her hands out on either side of her and weighted them up and down like a scale to emphasise her point.

I could see Alice was trying hard to answer, even though it was clear that she didn't want to, so I stepped in. "Who was that guy?" I asked, jerking a thumb into the direction where he had left. Julie's jumpiness suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a smirk simular to the one worn by a Cheshire cat. "One of Alice's MBP's," she said devilishly.

"_One_ of them?" My brow rose questioningly. Alice bit her lip as she took interest in a brightly tinted flower while Julie began tugging on my arm. "Yeah, Alice got assigned two partners and hasn't chosen which one to keep for good." This school's curriculum just gets weirder and weirder. "The one that just left was _Shun Kazami_." She said his name as if it were the outcome of a huge build up. I blinked and she groaned. "Shun Kazami! The guy's family owns the largest chain of martial art schools in the world!"

My mouth slowly fell as I began to recollect something. "Oh, the Kazami Corp heir," I realised. I remember when I was younger I used to sneak out to take some of their night classes. I was never actually _in _the class, but spying outside was enough for me to learn how to kick someone's butt. I only know this Shun guy was the heir because of the endless banquets I had to go to before I learnt how to professionally fake a stomach ache, or headache, or any kind of ache really. Thankyou forced drama classes.

"Who's the other one?" I asked out of sudden curiosity. I knew it wasn't my business, but it was too late to take it back. Julie set my arm free and supressed a laugh. "Klaus Von Hertzon," she answered. "He's from Germany. His family is a bunch of politicians, he's even related to royalty! He has his own castle and heli-jet too!" While Julie was babbling on and on about this Klaus guy – oh wait, was he the one who owned that gold cart? Never mind – Alice seemed out of it. Her usually attentive eyes looked a little lost as she gazed at the ground, clutching her arms close to her chest.

I let out a deep breath, pulled off a black hair tie I had around my wrist, and pulled my hair into a low ponytail. This conversation is making me angry and bored.

"This MBP thing obviously doesn't concern me so I'm just going to go." I left them to themselves before they could say anything else.

It was just too bad I didn't hear Julie say, "She's going to be so angry when she finds out." Otherwise maybe I would have left this school through other means. Not legal means. If only I didn't walk to the orchard today.

_**No One**_

A wide spread of trees covered a green plain of grass as the sun was just setting. Runo would have admired the scene before her if not for the next spectacular sight she was about to see.

Taking out a pair of black leather gloves from her pocket, she slipped them on and began climbing up a large oak tree. She hadn't realised that the letter Alice had gave her fell out.

With each step upward she took, the easier it was to find footing in the grooves. Runo was glad that she chose to wear her yellow Vans to school instead of the compulsory black leather school slippers that cost more than what she would have liked. At least the colour of her shoes was part of the academy.

Runo plopped on one of the high sturdy branches by the trunk and sat there comfortably, eyeing the racing grounds through the brush of light green leaves. She tugged up the sleeve of her white shirt and checked the time on her watch. _Three, two, one…_

Just on cue, a horde of supposedly tamed horses came bursting out of the corral. Breeds of all shapes and sizes jumped over the railing of the track and spread themselves up among the campus. Runo couldn't help but laugh.

They were flailing in all directions. Some were even headed her way. "Uh-oh…" Runo slowly dropped her binoculars from her eyes and puffed out her cheeks when some of the riding club members still had their horses saddled up. She was sure they weren't supposed to have any activates today. Runo had everything planned to destroy this school down to a T. Luckily there was only one rider coming to claim the chestnut that found its way under the tree she was atop on.

Runo mentally made a note to recheck the timetables for the next time she was going to wreck the academy. If she was granted immunity then she was going to get granted susceptibility. She was going to make it out one way or another.

The horse below the tree whinnied. Runo looked below and grabbed hold of a stray branch when it began kicking the trunk with its hind legs. It was wild. _Some posh school this is._ That much she could make out as she tried to balance herself on the shaking branch she was now straddled on. _I knew six years of horse riding lessons were worthless in this situation!_ Runo, despite the situation could only think of this thought. Even when she started falling she continued to spiritually spite her parents.

Runo yelped when she didn't touch ground. She also yelped when a boy on a white horse propped her up on the saddle of his horse. "Well doesn't this make for the beginning of an awesome fairy tale romance?" he said playfully, scratching the back of his head underneath his black helmet.

"It's you?!" Runo screamed, backing up from him. Her eyes widened in disbelief and a hint of anger. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

The rider tugged a smile that had this cute boyish charm about it. "Oh, come on sweetheart, that's no way to treat your MBP."

He held up a crumpled letter and Runo immediately recognised the perfectly cursive handwriting on the front. But her eyes wandered to the top, where it had been slightly ripped to reveal the insides if several sheets of folded paper.

She looked back and forth at the rider and the photograph pasted at the top let corner of the paper with her mouth hung open. They had the same brown hair, the same burgundy eyes, but she couldn't process that fast enough because this one thought shuffled through her mind:

Runo was his MBP, and he was hers.

* * *

_**The MBP as well as the horse bit came up on the spot, so I might revise this chapter later on, but I wanted to update and to say hi from Singapore! Hot as hell and the best place to sleep. Eight hour plane nap and twelve hour bedtime. My creativity flows best here. I'm even the official secret third wheel for one of my friend's relationship, only it's her boyfriend who I'm helping give ideas to though. I'm like a double agent third wheel! Are any of you guys a third wheel? Join the club. Give them some love and maybe they will inspire me with this story's love.**_

* * *

**XOXO AsianBunny**


	3. Strawberry-Pick

_**Oh. My. God. Why didn't anyone tell me the first three years of high school (probably considered middle school to some countries) were the free moments in my life?! I'm piled up with so much work and study so I'm sorry for not updating so much. I have, have, HAVE, to improve my Math. Ugh. **_

_**Short message, but I hope people remember this story and/or will continue to read it. I miss being on FF! Welcome me back Honeybunnies ;)**_

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**Ilovecartoonslol: Thanks for reviewing :) Wonder if your still around to see this though XP And I think it was Snow White who rides off into the sunset with the prince. Or do they all do that at some point? Don't remember. But I plan to re-watch those Disney movies sometime soon the relive my childhood XP**_

_**Sempiternal Sagacity: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry leaving you like this. And you've probably left by now haven't you? Oh it makes me sad seeing a new reviewer go. Hope you come back!**_

_**EmpressPyrus: Sorry I'm late again. School just wants to kill everyone's spare time XP Oh wow that's freezing! I'm back home to its getting cold here too XP I'll try updating them, but I have to concentrate on my studies at the moment. **_

_**Guest: Hey how did you know about that story? I'm sure it was on my profile like months ago, but I had to take it down because someone was copying my summaries. Thanks for reviewing by the way :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Strawberry-Pick**

* * *

_**No One**_

"Here at Lumina, we are required to spend at least three hours a day with our marriage partners," Alice explained as Runo trailed behind her, an angered expression pulling on her features. "Depending on who your family decides to choose for you, you'll have the same partner until said otherwise."

The blue-haired girl had tracked down the mafia heiress in one of the glorified halls in the main building of the academy. Gold lined ivory tiles glittered in the afternoon light, completely matching the students' uniforms, exotic plants were placed in every other corner, and Runo's very distinctive aura had practically rubbed off on everyone she passed by (it was going to be one gloomy day). She had apparently just spent the appropriate amount of time with one of her MBP's and was scheduled to meet her MBP _counsellor_ for an update.

"So when did you exactly tell me that I was signed up for this sick class?" Runo spat, stomping even louder on the smooth floor, leaving a trail of twigs and leafs behind her.

Alice unfastened the gold latch on her satchel and pulled out her iLuna, the necessary item on the academy's booklist that all students are mandatory to have. It was their own electronic phone, PDA, and practically all business details are handled on them. Although they were students, they still deal with their family's trades and the responsibilities that come with it. Something Runo never really cared about.

The online systems had been fixed by the principle, Marucho, some time ago. He was a technological genius, so he made sure to put on several new firewalls to ensure Runo wouldn't be able to access the network server again.

"Remember the letter I gave you?" Alice reminded, tapping on the screen of her device. Runo thought back and remember she had left it somewhere with _him_. She hadn't realised Alice had continued speaking. "It contained the details of you MBP and the times you are to bond with one another."

"Well I lost it." Runo plainly stated, or more specifically lied. She was pretty sure _he_ still had it … somewhere …

Alice remained composed, and after a few more taps, she placed her phone back into her bag. "I just sent the particulars of your partner to your iLuna and iStellar, so there's no need to locate the letter anymore, wherever it may be."

Runo groaned. There was just no way to get on this girl's bad side. That is, if she had one. Alice was the most poised person she had ever met. A "lady" as her parents would probably say. And for some unknown reason, she didn't hate her for it.

"Look," Runo said, slaying a hand out so stop Alice from going any further. She halted before Runo could touch her and stood patiently for her to let out any frustrations she had. Alice was prepared for it. "I never wanted to attend this school in the first place, and I _certainly_ never asked for an MBP. I have my own life and I'm not letting anybody control it for me."

She didn't glare at her, but Runo didn't have the most welcoming expression one could give. It was strong, determined, and a hell of a lot more intimidating that any henchmen her grandfather she'd ever met had. Alice couldn't help but smile.

Runo was taken aback by the motion, but her expression didn't waver. She couldn't tell whether it was a mocking smile or not.

"You may not see it, but you have the power to become an amazing successor," Alice said. "Whatever hate you have towards your parents can be directed to this school in any way you like." She proceeded to walk again, but Runo stayed put on the spot, absorbing her words.

"But remember there's always more than meets the eye." With that, Alice disappeared into a room labelled 'MBP Counsellor's Office'. Runo held out a hand as if to pull her back.

She wanted to tell her she was wrong. That she didn't know her parents and what they do for a living.

But she couldn't bear to say how right she was either.

"I can't believe you're Dan Kuso's MBP!" Julie all but proclaimed in a shrieking manner to the whole student cafeteria. Actually it was just one out of the many five star restaurants in the vicinity. The one currently echoing the voice of a certain heiress was the French themed one.

Runo stabbed a piece of meat with a perfectly polished silver knife rather violently as she rested her cheek in her hand. "And you're so freaked out because …?"

"Well he_ is_ one of the wealthiest successors in the academy," Billy explained as if he weren't bothered by it. "That and because he was her previous partner."

Runo gave him a quick bored glance as she popped the slice of lamb on her mouth. Julie cringed at the fact she used the knife to do this. It was not good table etiquette.

"So what, she's jealous or something?" Runo deducted lazily, chewing with her mouth open.

Julie waned her arms in the air right in front of their faces and kept repeating, "I'm still here you know!" while the two were chatting in their own little conversation.

Billy laughed at Runo's response. "I think she got over her fangirl stage," he says still chuckling. "What comes after that, I'm not sure."

Runo raised a brow at him. "And _you're_ not jealous?" she says pointing the utensil at him. It was a tad bit sharp for his liking but luckily he didn't flinch as she was at a safe distance apart.

"If he were a stranger sure," he admits. "But since he's one of my best friends and a major contributor to my parents company, I think I can handle it."

Runo shrugged, feeling satisfied with his answer. She silently praised Julie for finding such an understanding MBP, considering Runo was sort of third wheeling their lunch date in all. But she didn't feel embarrassed about it. She was hungry.

They finally found a spot where Julie could come back into the discussion, excluding she'd stop shouting at them.

She cleared her throat before speaking. It was feeling a tad bit sore. "In any case," she began a little too seriously for Runo's liking. "When did your parents choose Dan as your partner?"

This ticked off the blue-haired girl when she stabbed the table instead of the piece of meat. Her brow twitched in annoyance. "You tell me," she grumbled under her breath. "_I _have no idea."

Julie gulped seeing the knife sticking up while Billy quietly laughed. That was pure mahogany …

The two continued to talk animatedly to Runo about the whole ordeal while she just stared into thin air, using the crystal wine glass filled with mineral water as something to blank out on.

_They chose him since then,_ she thought down-heartedly. _They chose him …_

Runo closed her eyes in an attempt to drown herself in the dreamlands. _Didn't they?_

Julie sighed ticking a box on a complaint form as she sat with one leg over the other atop the dessert table in the restaurant that was intact no longer than three minutes ago.

She knew Runo taking a piece of cake as she excused herself from the restaurant was just an excuse to steal the last strawberry shortcake before the entire place was flooded with the entire chef's supply of cream. Everything was devoured in a sea of white whipped perfection.

"You have to admit," Billy says swiping a bit of cream from a pile beside him as he sat beside his MBP. "This is the most delicious plan she's pulled yet."

Julie groaned as she scooped another dollop of the sugary substance with a spare dessert spoon she managed to save and placed it in her mouth. "Does this mean we have to put a security lock on the cream tank now?"

Billy shrugged, still continuing to eat the cream. Several cooks were screaming in rapid French in the background. "Well you put one in the petting zoo."

Julie tipped her pen towards him with a tight smile. "Good point."

_**Runo**_

I save the caramelised strawberry placed at the top of the white frosted cake for last. It was my favourite part of this type of cake, and it tasted even better when I left. Hope Julie doesn't mind the mess. As I was about to break it in half with my teeth I spot a crowd at one of the cafés by the seaside. Yep, this place has their own ocean. Fancy, huh?

All the students were seated at tables that were far too crowded for them. It seemed like all eyes were plastered straight at the centre, where I noticed Alice with two guys on either side of her.

As I draw closer to them I start hearing things here and there.

"Looks like they're going to go at each other again,"

"Do you think she'll finally decide?"

"If I were her I'd let them fight over me anytime."

I approach Alice's table, ignoring all the whispers, and finish off my strawberry. She is casually dinking a cup of tea as I take a seat across from her. Neither boy looks away from each other. And frankly, I don't feel impolite barging in on their staring contest.

Alice looks over the rim of the cup and spots me. She sets it down along with the plate without making a sound. "Ah Miss Runo," she says with a smile despite how tense the atmosphere was. "How has your day been?"

I take glances to the left and right of me, examining each of the silent boys'. I notice one was the Kazami guy, so the other must be Klaus. I figured out for myself that this was an MBP meeting, or at least an unscheduled one.

"Fine," I answer dully. "What about yours? You seem to be having …" I take one last look at them. "Fun …"

_If this is what they call a brawl in this school then that is just pitiful,_ I thought shaking my head with a sigh.

I'd imagine Klaus and Shun would be standing off against each other with people surrounding them like a cage match. Apparently these students were far too dignified to do that. Perhaps this was what was considered a fight at Lumina.

Alice contained a dainty cough behind her hand as she stared at the empty contents of her drink. I notice her eyes darken all that much. "It seems my MBP appointments got in a jumble," she admits humbly, too bashful – or too embarrassed – to look at either of the boys'. "The counsellor must have made a mistake for this week's schedule. I wasn't supposed to have both of the—"

"Shun,"

I turn to my left with a hum of interest vibrating on the hand I was leaning my chin on. The German guy can actually talk.

"Despite the mishap it was still my turn to escort Alice out today," the MBP by the name of Klaus says. "I would hope I would still get the chance. Would you mind leaving us together?"

The Kazami heir stayed silent, just as I suspected. I heard that most Kazami's were silent, but deadly. They were the kinds of rumours that floated around the banquet halls and charity dinners. They weren't necessarily true, but no one in the world of high society would ever turn a deaf ear away from a bit of gossip.

Even after a full solid minute, Shun remained ever silent. I was almost convinced he was sleeping if it wasn't for the fact he finally opened his eyes to look at Klaus. Sheesh … and I thought I had one hell of a glare.

I examined both boys for a moment longer that I probably should have before turning to Alice. She looked … strained, like she ran a while marathon when she hadn't had a wink of sleep in days and couldn't breathe. She looked torn.

I took a deep breath of my own, tied my hair up with the same hairband I always kept around my right wrist, and abruptly stood up.

"Girls, girls," I say, holding up my hands up to both Klaus and Shun. They look up at me puzzlingly (oh _now_ they finally notice me), and I swear every person in a fifty metre radius looked at me, but I wasn't going to back down now. "You can fight about Alice all you want, but make that in your own time."

With a swift stride I made my way over behind Alice and take hold of her shoulders. She knew what I was doing, but took the chance anyway and stood up on her own. I gently pushed her in the direction of the boardwalk, where hopefully the path would lead her anywhere else but here.

"_Now _on the other hand, I'm gonna have to borrow her." With one final nudge I turn back to them with a mock salute of gratitude. "See ya suckers."

_**No One**_

The sea was soft today, considerate, of the harsh nature of what just happened. Its mellow waves wash over the sand, and at the same time, over the heavy worries weighing down Alice's heart.

Runo counted to planks of the walkway with little interest, but she knew better to say anything before the wounded party did. And it looked like Alice was really injured, even if she hid it really well. Runo never did like hide and seek, but she was good and finding someone when they didn't want to be found.

A worn out piece of wood creaked under Runo's feet. She yawns instinctively, slipping her hands behind her head as she walked. The setting sun would have been a pretty picture to paint, but honestly it was just reminding her she was missing one of her daily cat naps. She inhales a salty breath and waits a little longer.

They find a bench somewhere along the trek, and somehow, they both knew to stop and rest, because they had been walking for an awful long time. The sand in Runo's shoes was starting to get on her nerves.

"Thank you …" Alice finally says as Runo unties her laces to rid the inside of all the grains. "Thank you, for getting me out of there. I was really scared for a moment."

"Why?" Runo questions, deciding to set her shoes on the ground for now and instead crosses her legs on the bench. Very ladylike in her opinion. "I don't think Lumina boys even have the guts to throw a punch before suing them first."

Alice almost – _just almost_ – laughs at this. "It's not that …" she admits meekly. "It's just—"

"You can't decide." Runo's upfront, and surprisingly truthful statement, shocks Alice to the state of speechlessness. The brashness of her words were so spot on Alice wondered why those words didn't come from her mouth instead. They were always there, only they were just stuck in her throat.

"The truth is," Alice began, averting her eyes away even though she knew it was impolite, and said, "My grandfather rather fancies the both of them. He can't decide who I should marry." Alice said, thinking about both Klaus and Shun.

"What about who_ you_ want?" Runo asked incredulously. She felt at that moment that she was in Alice's place. The choices were unbearable. Not only did she have her grandfather to select who to love, but one boy will be left in the dark while the other is with her. Runo didn't know them though. She didn't even know if they were honest and decent enough to truly love Alice. Playing with the heart like that is just … not right.

"What _I _want?" Alice said as if was the most preposterous thing shed ever heard. She smiled bitter sweetly as she stared at her hands on her lap. "What_ I_ want is irrelevant. If the decision benefits my family then I will accept it no matter what." She sighed. _No matter what …_

Runo exhaled a deep breath, leaning her head on the board of the bench as she closed her eyes. "I can't tell whether that's noble or weak of you."

Alice stared at Runo with half-lidded eyes before looking up at the sky and its fluffy white clouds, floating freely away to anywhere they wanted. "Me neither …"

* * *

_**Well I have English work to do. I'm at that point in my school life where I have read To Kill a Mockingbird for that class. Its actually a really good book once you get passed the intense writing technique. Anyways, I have work … but I want to sleep …**_

_**And I swear my writing has gotten better, it's just that with certain stories I kind of revert back into the way I write when I first written it ... if that makes sense ...**_

_**Oh forget it. I'm going to wallow in Math work. See ya -_-**_

* * *

**XOXO AsianBunny**


End file.
